Winter Wonderland
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Vivir en la friendzone parecía lo único a lo que podía optar Buttercup si quería estar junto a Butch, debido a lo molesto que se ponía él cada vez que sugerían que ellos harían una linda pareja. Las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron, y ellos seguían arreglándoselas para verse y pasar un buen rato juntos. Pero Buttercup ya no aguantaba más... Tal vez, se atrevería a declararse.
1. Chapter 1

**_ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD_**

 _Yey, la Navidad ya está cerca  
así que, según la encuesta que  
hice en instagram, he hecho un  
especial de 3 partes._

 _¡Disfruten!_

RU.

 **BASADO EN** : "Winter Wonderland", de Perry Como.

 **I**

 _WE'RE HAPPY TONIGHT_

 _._

–Solo somos amigos.

Buttercup sonreía mientras que Butch parecía cabreado. ¿Hace cuánto es que les llevan haciendo la misma pregunta? La respuesta de Butch, en un principio, no era tan tosca. Ya con el pasar del tiempo, empezaba a molestarle que siempre insinuaran que entre él y la súper-poderosa verde existía algo más que una buena amistad.

Los chicos que acababan de insinuar una supuesta relación entre ambos se fueron, seguían gritando cosas como _qué viva la pareja de novios_ , pero Butch prefería hacer oídos sordos. Buttercup, por su bienestar emocional, quería contagiarse de la molestia de Butch, aunque sabía bien que no era posible en un cien por ciento, porque ella sí sentía cosas por él.

Dios, qué cosas no sentía por el muchacho ese.

Ambos estaban reunidos en el lago, a las afueras de Townsville, disfrutándolo antes de que se congelara producto de las bajas temperaturas que traía consigo el mes de diciembre en su hemisferio.

Butch lanzaba piedras al lago haciéndolas rebotar tres veces, Buttercup ya se había aburrido, así que estaba sentada en una roca mientras miraba al chico.

Tenía la nariz rojiza, pero una enorme sonrisa maliciosa formada en su rostro también, dando a entender lo muy entretenido que se encontraba en aquel instante.

–¿No lo quieres intentar? –preguntó Butch.

–No, sigue tú –dijo ella, arropándose un poco más–. Estoy bien aquí.

Butch asintió, ensanchó su sonrisa y siguió lanzando piedras.

La amistad que ambos hubieron forjado era admirable para todos. Nadie podía creer que ambos lograrían llevarse así de bien. Es decir, hacían todo juntos. Eran la dupla más destacada cuando se trataba de alguna competencia de deportes, las notas de ambos, desde que empezaron a estudiar juntos, fueron subiendo paulatinamente… Se complementaban de tal manera que en la debilidad de Butch, Buttercup lograba sacar su fuerza y viceversa.

Muchos profesores los llamaban el ejemplo a seguir en la escuela, ya que demostraban la madurez que podrían tener dos jóvenes.

A sus dieciocho años, solo tuvo un amigo, Mitch, pero él tuvo que cambiarse de escuela, luego de la llegada de sus padres y la oferta de trabajo que recibieron de Japón. Uff, fue bastante duro, a los doce años, decirle adiós a un amigo tan querido.

Ahí fue cuando ella y Butch comenzaron a acercarse.

Los Rowdyruff Boys ingresaron a la escuela, como castigo por sus fechorías, y estuvieron en la misma clase de las chicas. Butch fue emparejado con Buttercup para las clases de deportes, y ahí fue cuando su amistad empezó a darse.

Actualmente, ya se encontraban en el último año de escolaridad, y cada uno quería lograr sus propias metas.

–¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

–Vale –sonrió–, si quieres te invito a una taza de chocolate caliente.

–¿La harás tú? –tomó su mochila cuando preguntó eso.

–Por supuesto.

–Entonces paso, posiblemente tenga sabor a tus calcetas de gimnasia.

–¿Te has llevado a la boca mis calcetas de gimnasia?

–No, si saben tan mal como huelen… ¡Ew!

Butch hizo una expresión de asco, Buttercup intentó mantenerse seria, pero caminó hasta el chico y se subió a su espalda.

–¡Voy a acabar contigo!

Butch acomodó el cuerpo de la muchacha y salió con ella sobre su espalda. Hubiese sido capaz de sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella si tan solo no tuviese puesta su mochila en la espalda.

Cargó a Buttercup hasta su casa, corriendo, trotando y hasta simulando que iba a votarla en el camino. Varias veces le pidió que la bajara, pero él hizo oídos sordos, no estaba interesado en cumplir los caprichos de ella.

No era su estilo.

.

.

.

Ya en su habitación, tomó el hoodie que había tenido puesto ese día en la tarde, se recostó en su cama y llevó la prenda hasta su nariz, de esa manera fue capaz de sentir el aroma algo picoso y con toque de canela que había emanado de Butch debido al perfume que ocupaba.

Eran pasadas las diez, pero no tenía que dormirse temprano, ya había salido de vacaciones, así que probablemente iba a prender la laptop y vería algunas de las series que le recomendó el chico hace unos días.

Si no había tenido tiempo de verlas, no era solamente por cumplir los deberes de la escuela –y encargarse de ciertos criminales que seguían delinquiendo–, no, también se debía a que pasaba más tiempo con Johnny, su exnovio, y, vaya, ¡él sí que consumía su tiempo!

Su relación no fue de la más duradera, apenas siete meses, pero de todas formas Johnny fue un contante demandante de tiempo.

Alejó el hoodie de su rostro y lo observó unos segundos.

– _Quiero terminar contigo_.

Se asombró de que aquel recuerdo de sus propias palabras apareciera en su cabeza. Hasta el cosquilleo en su estómago volvió a aparecer.

"–Quiero terminar contigo –dijo Buttercup, completamente seria.

Johnny, el rubio de ojos azules, estaba sentado en una de las bancas, totalmente perplejo, mientras que Buttercup, de pie al frente de él, no parecía querer flaquear en su postura.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él–. ¿Por qué quieres romper conmigo?

–Porque me aburrí –mintió–. Siento que las relaciones amorosas no son lo mío, al menos no ahora… Lo siento, no debí haberte dicho que sí en un principio.

–¿Nunca estuviste interesada en mí?

–No, nunca."

La forma con la que le terminó fue cruel, ella misma lo catalogó de esa manera. Sin embargo, no sentía que decirle "siempre he estado interesada en otro" fuese menos cruel. No, para nada. No había ninguna opción de que no lo fuese.

Escuchó pasos en el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que era una de sus hermanas, quizás se tratase de Blossom que había bajado a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno.

Se puso de pie para tirar su hoodie a la canasta de la ropa sucia que tenía en su habitación, y se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana. La ciudad de Townsville con destellos de luces coloridas, además de las luces que se veían normalmente, le daban las buenas noches a un día laboral duro para algunos, un día de descanso para otros…

Un día de diversión con el mejor amigo para ella.

Revisó su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje nuevo de él. Lo abrió.

 **Butch** – 10:34pm

"Vas a ver la serie?"

 **Buttercup** – 10:3pm

"Sí, en un rato"

 **Butch** – 10:34pm

"Promételo"

 **Buttercup** – 10;34pm

"Lo prometo (:"

 **Butch** – 10:35pm

"NO PUEDES MENTIR EN ÉPOCA NAVIDEÑA"

Rio un poco y decidió mandarle una nota de voz.

–¡Voy a verla! Deja de regañarme. Si quieres te mando una foto cuando lo haga.

Esperó a que Butch lo escuchaba, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que él reprodujo el mensaje una vez estuvo enviado.

Cuando pasaron unos segundos, bajo su nombre se leyó _escribiendo…_

 **Butch** – 10:36pm

"Eres la mejor amiga del mundo"

Y el emoji del corazón.

Ese era su miedo más profundo, el vivir estancada en la friendzone de por vida. Porque Buttercup era conocida por ser la más valiente de las tres súper-poderosas, pero su único miedo, era el rechazo de Butch, el eminente rechazo de Butch y alejarlo así para siempre de su lado.

Y no, eso no lo iba a soportar.

–¡Buttercup! ¡Está nevando!

Ante el grito de Blossom, corrió hasta la ventana para disfrutar la vista de la primera nevada del mes. No pudo evitar sonreír, ver nevar y llover era de sus postales favoritas.

Miró su celular y envió otra nota de voz.

–Mira por la ventana, empezó la maravilla del invierno.

* * *

¡Hasta el 22 de diciembre!


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 _WE'LL HAVE LOTS OF FUN WITH MR. SNOWMAN_

 _._

Butch estaba jugando videojuegos en la consola portátil. Aguardaba por Boomer y Brick, que entraron al supermercado por algunas provisiones que Mojo les encargó –claro, dejarían de lado todo lo que tenga que ver con vegetales. Pensaba que podría tener un momento tranquilo ahí, sentado en las bancas de afuera, con una interesante vista al estacionamiento, el cual estaba siendo mantenido debido a la nieve que cayó, de esa manera no afectaría a los automovilistas que esperaban poder estacionar sin riesgo a resbalarse o algo por el estilo.

–Vaya, vaya –dice un hombre, al que ya había visto un par de veces.

Se trataba de un molesto periodista que no dejaba de preguntarle si él y Buttercup tenían una relación que fuese más allá de la amistad.

Sí, se trataba de esos periodistas que simplemente se encargaban de los chismes faranduleros para llamar la atención –o desviarla– de la gente. Especialmente este tipo se encargaba siempre de comentar su relación de _amistad_ como si fuese algo más.

Ugh, de verdad que le molestaba demasiado esa situación.

–¿Qué haces por aquí? –preguntó el hombre.

–Espero la hora de tu muerte –respondió, volviendo a prestar atención a su juego.

–¿Aguardas a alguien? –miró hacia ambos lados.

Estaba bastante abrigado, una chaqueta con una bufanda a cuadros, mientras que Butch estaba con un hoodie grande –debajo de él, podía ocupar la cantidad de camisetas que estimase conveniente.

–A Buttercup no.

–Ah, qué lástima. Aunque tiene sentido, de seguro a ella sí la acompañarías a comprar.

–Como sea, vete de aquí.

El hombre le sonrió, asintió y se despidió con un gesto de mano, el cual no fue correspondido de la misma manera, debido a que Butch le enseñó el dedo del medio.

Brick y Boomer se toparon con el hombre a la entrada del supermercado. Obviamente, él los saludó, pero los muchachos simplemente le dijeron _púdrete_. Tampoco estaba en buenos términos con ellos.

–¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó Boomer a Butch cuando estuvieron a su altura.

Butch recibió una de las bolsas que le extendía Brick, miró a Boomer, asintió y se encogió de hombros.

–Lo de siempre.

–¿Buttercup? –preguntó Brick, a lo que Butch frunció un poco más el ceño.

Entendieron que aquel tema no le gustaba en ningún parámetro.

.

.

.

Butch dejó, molesto, las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa de la cocina. Brick dijo que él podía encargarse de guardar los víveres; por ello, se fue a la habitación junto con Boomer. Debían ordenarla, ese era el trato que hicieron con Mojo para recibir regalos de Navidad.

–Tú te encargas de recoger la ropa –dijo Butch–. Yo traeré la escoba, pala y los paños para limpiar la ventana.

–De acuerdo –sonrió Boomer, al darse cuenta de que su hermano le asignó lo más fácil.

Bajó y se dio cuenta de que Brick era el más rápido a la hora de organizar y ordenar.

–Tú lavarás, ¿verdad?

–Yo no –dijo Brick–. La lavadora es la que lava, yo solo tenderé la ropa.

– _Ja_.

–Estás de malhumor.

Ante la aseveración de Brick, no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y asentir.

–Ya sabes cómo me pongo cada vez que empiezan a insinuar algún tipo de relación entre Butter y yo –tomó la escoba y la pala con una mano, en la otra llevaba el limpiador de vidrios y los paños para los vidrios y los muebles–. No considero posible que entre ambos llegase a concretarse una relación.

–¿Lo dices definitivamente? –preguntó Brick arqueando una ceja, luego de haber terminado de guardar la carne en el refrigerador.

–No definitivamente, pero al menos no ahora.

–¿Y si ella te llegase a confesar que le gustas?

–No me he puesto en ese escenario –se encogió de hombros–, pero tampoco es como si los aceptase así como así. Lo mismo si es que tuviese que besarla –empezó a caminar fuera de la cocina–, no sé si después de eso podría querer tener una relación de verdad con ella.

Brick lo observó irse, solo tenía una idea en la cabeza.

 _"Probablemente, Butch, lo que tienes es miedo de perderla"_.

.

.

.

Cassie se llamaba la chica morena y con gafas del tercer salón paralelo al suyo. Era una chica bastante interesante, increíblemente callada, pero siempre ha estado pendiente de lo que pueda suceder con los demás, además de forjar alguna relación amorosa con chicos sin siquiera levantar sospechas de que la misma.

Por sí misma, era todo un misterio; para los chicos, uno muy encantador.

Y de eso es que Buttercup, particularmente, tenía un poco de miedo, puesto que por la escuela se rumoreaba que a Butch le interesaba Cassie.

–… así que terminé limpiando mejor que cualquiera de los tres, y ahora me tienes aquí.

Pero ella tenía una ventaja; era su mejor amiga, así que lo conocía más de lo que Cassie podría hacerlo. No iba a rendirse solamente por haber escuchado unos absurdos rumores.

–Pues bien, me alegro de que hayas hecho algo más productivo con tu vida. Hacer el aseo a tu habitación es lo mínimo que podías hacer.

Butch chasqueó la lengua, desviando la mirada.

Buttercup lo miró de perfil, pudo notar que unos copos de nieve comenzaban a posarse sobre la chaqueta de Butch.

–Nieve –dijo y miró hacia adelante.

Evidentemente, estaba empezando a nevar, pero no era para nada fuerte, era ligero.

–El pronóstico del tiempo apuntaba por un fuerte nevazón en Nochebuena –señaló Butch, siguiendo con su camino por el parque que tenían en frente, cerca del lago que ya se encontraba bastante congelado–. Por mí, mejor. Me gusta mucho el frío.

–Lo sé –suspiró Buttercup–, pero ya, me iré a casa. No quiero pescar un resfriado antes de Navidad.

Butch se desanimó un poco, chasqueó la lengua pero terminó accediendo.

–Vale, vámonos.

Empezaron a descender por el parque. Todavía era posible encontrar a gente por la calle, usando paraguas o simplemente cubriéndose bien bajo sus abrigos o chaquetas. Buttercup se adelantó un poco, Butch se tenía que atar las agujetas de uno de sus zapatos.

Aún quedaba nieve en el césped, y con la que estaba cayendo, era fácil poder hacer bolitas de nieve.

No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Rápidamente, hizo una bola de nieve y se la lanzó. Logró darle a la parte trasera de su cabeza, no la lanzó con tanta fuerza ya que su intención no era dañarla.

–¡Ilusa! –gritó pasando a su lado a gran velocidad.

–¡Maldito! ¡Espera ahí!

Buttercup había picado el anzuelo: cayó en la provocación del chico y ahora se encontraba haciendo bolas de nieve para lanzárselas hasta tirarlo al suelo.

Entre ambos, empezaron una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve.

Estuvieron así durante un tiempo prolongado. Había más niños, no jugando con ellos, pero en el mismo lugar. La nieve no cesaba, ambos reían pero uno estaba más feliz que el otro, debido a que logró su cometido de pasar más tiempo con su compañía.

–¡Un muñeco! –dijo Buttercup, antes de recibir una bola de nieve que le dio justo a un costado del vientre–. Detente ya, maldito salvaje.

–¿Quieres que hagamos un muñeco? –preguntó, acercándose a ella.

–Sí.

Él asintió y, sin decirse nada, empezaron a acumular nieve para hacer la base de su muñeco de nieve.

Los niños que estaban ahí, les copiaron la idea, y les pidieron ayuda a sus padres para poder hacerlo.

Butch y Buttercup no fueron capaces de darse cuenta de aquello, debido a que estaban pendientes de su propio mundo.

Mientras hacían el cuerpo del hombre de nieve, se tiraron una que otra bola de nieve en el proceso, causando risas entre ellos. Más de una vez se les cayó la base del medio, Buttercup culpaba a Butch por su _poca coordinación_ , en tanto él la culpaba a ella por su _fuerza bruta_.

–Falta la cabeza –dice Butch.

–En proceso –Buttercup ya estaba agachada, acumulando nieve, con las manos rojizas debido al frío, para hacer la cabeza del hombre de nieve–. Por mientras, piensa en un nombre.

–¿Un nombre?

–No creo que sea tan difícil, ¿o sí? –se burló.

–Ay, cállate –pidió Butch, empezando a acariciar su barbilla.

Buttercup formó una esfera, la tomó y la colocó sobre las otras dos esferas más grandes. Le dio forma, buscó unas ramas, unas piñas del pino y unas piedras para poder adornarlo. Con las piñas intentó formarle un sombrero –algo bastante raro–, con las piedras hizo los botones, la boca y la nariz, mientras que con las ramas hizo los brazos.

–¡Señor Hombre de Nieve! –exclamó cuando Buttercup sacudía sus manos y miraba orgullosa al hombre de nieve.

Claro, su mirada cambió a una de decepción luego de escuchar lo dicho por Butch.

–¿Solo pensaste en eso? –él asintió–. ¿En serio fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

–Ya está bautizado –afirmó, sin tomar en cuenta lo dicho por ella–. Es el Señor Hombre de Nieve.

–Santo cielo –llevó una mano a su frente.

–Oh, vaya, pero qué lindo hombre de nieve.

Ambos se giraron para ver a una abuelita, envuelta en una chaqueta, una bufanda aparentemente de lana, estaba con un bastón pero era posible ver sus mitones.

–Gracias, señora –dice Buttercup, sonriendo.

–Se llama Señor Hombre de Nieve –dijo Butch, orgulloso, mientras que la chica rodaba los ojos.

–Es muy lindo –reiteró–. Ustedes también son unos lindos _novios_.

Y la sonrisa de Butch dejó de ser a una sincera, ahora, si bien seguía sonriendo, era posible deducir que era una sonrisa de mera conformidad. La abuelita agachó un poco la cabeza y se retiró. Butch se giró para hablarle directamente a Buttercup lo molesta que se le hacía aquella afirmación, pero se dio cuenta de algo que no estaba preparado.

Buttercup estaba sonrojada, y no, no se debía al frío.

Butch se puso helado, y es que aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No podía creer, ¿ese sonrojo se debía a lo que dijo la abuelita? ¿Qué querrá decir ese sonrojo? ¿Acaso…? ¡Ugh!

* * *

Me tardé, lo sé, pero como avisé en la cuenta de instagram: debía asistir a una clase por la universidad y tuve un accidente, por lo que no me pude sentar frente a la laptop durante un rato para así poder terminar la historia rápidamente.

Disculpen por ello.

 **Respondiendo review(s):**

 **Zafhirito1212:** ¡Hola! ¿Futura admiradora? ¡Wow! Voy a estar esperando ansiosa por el momento en que digas que ya lo eres, puesto que significa un gran honor para mí. Yo escribo en wattpad, pero nada de este fandom, solo historias originales de mi creación; he visto que hay fanfics de este fandom por ahí, pero no me he aventurado a leer nada. Oye, muchas gracias por el voto de... admiración (?) Te advierto que mis historias no siempre son buenas, hay algunas que no le gustan al público. ¡Recibo todo tipo de opiniones! Eso me hace crecer como escritora. Te lo agradecería muchísimo. Espero te haya gustado esa parte de la historia también. ¡Hasta pronto, futura admiradora! Gracias, en verdad, por leerme.

¡Hasta el 24 de diciembre, gente!


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 _WALKING IN A WINTER WONDERLAND_

 _._

Butch estaba algo consternado por el rubor y el nerviosismo de Buttercup… ¿Eso significaba, a caso, que ella gustaba de él?

–No puede ser, no, no, no… –decía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Recostado en su cama, escuchando música, trataba de analizar lo sucedido con ella y, por consiguiente, consigo mismo. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso si no era él quien tenía sentimientos por el otro? ¿Sería que se estaba poniendo en su lugar? Era muy probable, Dios, muy probable.

Bufó fuerte, pasó ambas manos sobre su rostro.

–Por favor, que ella no se enamore de mí…

.

.

.

–¿Es necesario que vayamos?

Mojo miró a Butch con el ceño fruncido, sin poder creer lo que le estaba preguntando.

–Obviamente que es necesario –dijo–. Hace poco que ya pude formar parte de la sociedad científica de Utonium, el que nos haya invitado a cenar es un lujo que no puedo rechazar así como así.

Bufó y terminó de arreglar su cabello mientras iba a su habitación.

Los chicos estaban ahí, terminando de vestirse, al verlo entrar tan molesto, no pudieron evitar preguntarle.

–¿No quieres ir? –dijo Boomer.

–Es que no entienden –se defendió de inmediato–. Si yo le llego a gustar a Buttercup…

–¿Qué pasa si le gustas a ella? ¿No es algo genial? –preguntó Brick–. Es tu mejor amiga, te asegurarías buenos momentos con ella. Deberías darle una oportunidad…

–Chicos, a mí sí me gustó Buttercup… Hace un tiempo atrás eso sí.

–¿Y nunca se lo dijiste? –Butch negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Brick.

–¿Por qué? –quiso saber Boomer.

–No quería… No quería que ella supiese que me gustaba… –sobó su nuca–. ¿Y si hubiese arruinado nuestra amistad?

–¡Demonios, viejo! ¡Eres más llorón que Boomer! –exclama Brick, a lo que Boomer asiente.

–¿Nunca les ha preocupado eso? –inquirió Butch.

–No se trata de si nos preocupa o no –respondió Boomer–, se trata de tomar riesgos, tomar la iniciativa… Ser valiente y esperar a ver el resultado, no especularlo.

–Butch –dice Brick–, si ella se te declara, ¿qué piensas hacer?

–No lo sé –negó el aludido–, no sé muy bien porque aún no estoy en esa situación.

.

.

.

Butch iba con cierta intención a casa de los Utonium, pero esa intención desapareció cuando la vio. Quería mantenerse alejado de ella, ¡pero no podía hacerlo! Se divertía mucho con ella, se sentía tan cómodo que intentar alejarse terminaba siendo una tortura para él más que un alivio.

Cenaron juntos, el Profesor cocinaba mejor de lo que pensaban, tuvieron una conversación amena y el brindis con su primera copa de vino.

Un lujo, definitivamente.

Dieron las diez, y la gente ya empezaba a irse a la cama, excepto ahí, en la residencia Utonium, donde las luces seguían encendidas, los ánimos también y las ganas de seguir bebiendo chocolate caliente no querían irse.

–Está empezando a nublarse.

Butch alzó la mirada y vio que, efectivamente, el cielo se estaba cubriendo. No iba a ser una nevazón particularmente fuerte, pero sí iba a caer una gran cantidad de nieve. Sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

–Y nosotros seguimos aquí.

Buttercup y él eran los únicos que seguían en el patio trasero, el resto se había reunido en la sala a ver películas, mientras que Mojo y el Profesor estaban bebiendo y haciendo chistes sobre su trabajo.

–Quién iba a pensar que tu papá y el simio podrían trabajar juntos –añadió.

–Me parece genial esa idea –afirma la chica–. Es interesante.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, sus miradas estaban en el movimiento de las nubes, cómo ya terminaba de cubrir el cielo de Nochebuena.

–¿Es verdad que te gusta Cassie?

Butch la mira extrañado, lleva la taza a su boca, sin dejar de mirarla, y arquea una ceja.

–¿Quién es Cassie?

Buttercup se sorprende, la expresión de Butch era de una completa curiosidad.

–¿En serio? ¿No sabes quién es Cassie?

–Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando… ¿Y de dónde sacaste esa idea de que me gustase la tal Cassie? ¡No hay nadie en mi mente!

–No importa.

–¿Te dejas llevar por rumores? ¿Es en serio?

–¡No importa!

Butch pensaba seguir burlándose, pero no, decidió mejor no hacerlo.

–En ese caso –volvió a hablar–, creo que podría decirte algo.

–¿Qué cosa?

Ella dejó la taza sobre la mesa de la terraza, se acomodó lo mejor posible para poder mirarlo bien. El corazón de Butch empezó a acelerarse. No quería, pero ya sabía con exactitud lo que estaba por ocurrir. Dios…

–Hace un tiempo que me vienen pasando cosas contigo…

" _No, por favor, Buttercup"_.

–… y la verdad es que no quería asumir lo que estaba sintiendo por ti.

 _"No debiste darle más vueltas al asunto"_.

–Me gustas, Butch.

El chico apretó los labios, desvió la mirada, en tanto ella parecía aliviada por el hecho de haber sacado ese secreto que mantuvo oculto durante mucho tiempo.

–¿No dirás nada?

Pero se mantenía callado, no la miraba directamente a la cara.

–Butch…

–Lo siento… No estaba preparado para eso…

–Tampoco espero que me correspondas –dice sonriendo– ni que me digas algo… Solo no podía callarlo por mucho tiempo más –suspiró.

Butch agachó la cabeza, Buttercup solo lo miraba con suma admiración.

–Es un poco cliché, ¿no? –dijo la chica–. Enamorada de tu mejor amigo.

–Es bastante cliché –suspira, dio un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

–¿Te molesta?

–Para nada… Pero si estás esperando a que yo te diga que también me gustas…

–No, no lo estoy esperando.

–¿Segura?

–Muy segura.

Para la sorpresa de Butch, el ambiente no estaba tenso, de hecho, él estaba considerablemente relajado, y Buttercup parecía estar completamente liberada, como si aquel secreto fuese tan pesado para cargar que, una vez dicho, respiró tan profundamente, sintiendo el alivio de poder ser tal y como ella quería ser con Butch: transparente.

–Oye, Butter.

–¿Mmm?

–Está corriendo viento helado, será mejor que entremos.

Ella asintió, le dio un último sorbo a su chocolate y se puso de pie. Butch caminó tras de ella, pero cuando iban a cruzar el umbral para entrar a la cocina, le tomó la muñeca y la detiene.

–¿Qué opinas sobre las tradiciones navideñas?

Aquella pregunta extrañó a Buttercup.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Seré más específico: si estuvieras bajo el muérdago, ¿besarías…?

–¡Ah! ¡A esas tradiciones! Pues las sigo, las sigo.

Suspiró y no hizo más que levantar sospechas de la chica, quien inclinó la cabeza mientras él jalaba de su muñeca para colocarla debajo del umbral.

–¿Qué…?

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Muérdago era lo que colgaba, no le dio ni tiempo de decir el nombre cuando ya tenía los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

–Feliz Navidad.

Ella solo dijo _sí_ , no fue capaz de decir nada más.

Butch le adelantó el paso, dejó la taza sobre la mesa de la cocina, Buttercup hizo lo mismo, y se encaminaron hacia la sala, donde los chicos los esperaban. Estaban dormidos, acurrucados entre los cuatro cerca de la chimenea.

–¿Y el Profesor? –preguntó Buttercup, al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en la sala.

Escucharon risas a lo lejos, por lo que Butch apuntó con el pulgar hacia donde estaba el laboratorio.

–Sentémonos –dijo Butch, tomando asiento en el piso y extendiendo su brazo hacia Buttercup.

Ella seguía nerviosa y anonadada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero Butch actuaba con tanta normalidad que no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Se sentó a su lado, y él la abrazó, haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

–¿Solo me besaste por estar bajo el muérdago? –preguntó Buttercup en voz baja.

–Sí.

–De seguro Blossom lo puso ahí.

–Es probable.

–¿Te molestó besarme?

–Para nada.

–¿Me besarías de nuevo?

Butch la miró, pero ella no lo hacía. Hizo una mueca, la tomó por la barbilla y volvió a juntar sus bocas, pero esta vez lo hizo más lento, con más cuidado, con más cariño.

–Tus labios son suavecitos –dijo Butch.

–Gracias.

–Creo que me podría acostumbrar a besarte.

–¿En serio?

–Sí.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Que quizás podría hacer algo para empezar a… a interesarme por ti.

–No debe ser forzado.

–Me gustaste antes –admitió–, pero nunca lo dije, por miedo a que me rechazaras.

–Eso prueba que soy más valiente que tú.

Butch suelta una risa floja y asiente.

–Totalmente sí.

–Y no me has rechazado.

–No pienso hacerlo, me siento cómodo contigo.

–¿Otro beso?

–¿No crees que te pasas?

–Es Navidad, y estamos en mi cada, puedo pedir lo que sea.

Butch miró hacia atrás, ya se notaban algunos copos de nieve cayendo, volvió a mirar a la chica, que sonreía juguetona a la espera de su beso.

–Está bien, solo por hoy…

Y Buttercup lo tomó de la nuca para volver a besarlo.

 **FIN**

* * *

¡Felices fiestas!


End file.
